1984 (song)
}} "1984" is a 1974 single by David Bowie, from his album Diamond Dogs. Written in 1973, it was inspired by George Orwell's Nineteen Eighty-Four and, like much of its parent album, originally intended for a stage musical based on the novel, which was never produced because permission was refused by Orwell's wife.Roy Carr & Charles Shaar Murray (1981). Bowie: An Illustrated Record: p.64 Music and lyrics The centrepiece of Side Two of the original vinyl album, in the context of Bowie's adaptation of Orwell's story, "1984" has been interpreted as representing Winston Smith's imprisonment and interrogation by O'Brien. The lyrics also bear some similarities to Bowie's earlier song "All the Madmen", from The Man Who Sold the World ("They'll split your pretty cranium and fill it full of air").Nicholas Pegg (2000). The Complete David Bowie: p.153 "1984"'s wah-wah guitar sound is often likened to the "[[Theme from Shaft|Theme from Shaft]]" (1971) by Isaac Hayes.David Buckley (1999). Strange Fascination – David Bowie: The Definitive Story: p.214 Played by Alan Parker, it was one of the few instances on the Diamond Dogs album where Bowie himself did not take the lead guitar part. The track's funk/soul influence has been cited as a clear indicator of where Bowie's style was headed on his next album, Young Americans. Recording and release "1984" was first recorded during the Aladdin Sane sessions.Kevin Cann (2010). Any Day Now – David Bowie: The London Years: 1947–1974: p.283 The song received its public debut, in a medley with "Dodo", known as "1984/Dodo", on the U.S. TV special The 1980 Floor Show (later bootlegged on record as Dollars in Drag), which was recorded in London on 18–20 October 1973. A studio version of "1984/Dodo" was recorded around that time, but went unreleased until it appeared on the Sound + Vision box set in 1989. This was Bowie's last recording with Mick Ronson, Trevor Bolder and producer Ken Scott at Trident Studios, London. In addition to the "1984/Dodo" medley, "Dodo" and "1984" were also recorded separately, "Dodo" as a demo in September 1973Kevin Cann (2010). Any Day Now – David Bowie: The London Years: 1947–1974: p.307 and "1984" itself during the later Diamond Dogs sessions that winter.Chris O'Leary (2015). Rebel Rebel: p.317 Only "1984" made it onto the Diamond Dogs album, with the separated "Dodo" being released for the first time as a bonus track on the 1990 Rykodisc release of the album. The final version of "1984" was faster and funkier than the medley and, as described by Bowie encyclopedist Nicholas Pegg, "an obvious single if there ever was one". However, it was released as a single (PB 10026) only in America, Japan and New Zealand, where it failed to chart. The track generally opened the Diamond Dogs concerts in 1974 but was not performed live after the soul tour in 1975. Personnel *David Bowie: lead vocals *Warren Peace: backing vocals *Alan Parker: guitar *Mike Garson: piano *Tony Visconti: string arrangement *Herbie Flowers: bass guitar *Tony Newman: drums Live versions * A July 1974 performance was released on David Live. * A live in-studio performance of "1984" recorded in November 1974 is included on the DVD set The Dick Cavett Show: Rock Icons. * A live version from September 1974 (previously available on the unofficial album A Portrait in Flesh) was released in 2017 on Cracked Actor (Live Los Angeles '74). Other releases * It was released as a single in the U.S. in July 1974, backed with "Queen Bitch" from Bowie's 1971 album Hunky Dory. * It appeared on several compilations: ** Chameleon (Australia/New Zealand 1979) ** Changestwobowie (1981) ** Fame and Fashion (1984) ** The Best of David Bowie 1974/1979 (1998) * "1984/Dodo" was released in the Sound + Vision box set in 1989, and on the bonus disc of the 30th Anniversary Edition of Diamond Dogs in 2004. * "Dodo" was released as a bonus track on the 1990 Rykodisc reissue of Diamond Dogs, as well as on the bonus disc of the 30th Anniversary Edition of Diamond Dogs in 2004. Cover versions * Tina Turner covered the song for her 1984 album Private Dancer. That same year, Turner was a guest vocalist on Bowie's cover of "Tonight" for the album of the same name. Appearances in popular culture *The song has appeared in the Flip Skateboards video Sorry in Arto Saari's part. *The first few seconds of the song has been used in Xenon Entertainment's video logo, which is now Xenon Pictures. References External links Category:David Bowie songs Category:1974 songs Category:1974 singles Category:Music based on Nineteen Eighty-Four Category:Songs written by David Bowie Category:Song recordings produced by David Bowie Category:RCA Records singles